Culpa del alcohol
by santanatorres
Summary: Una relación en crisis y un enamoramiento a, más alcohol, no siempre tiene un buen resultado, o si?
1. Chapter 1

Santana POV

Lo bueno de los jueves es que mis clases empiezan a la una de la tarde, lo que significa que puedo dormir unas cuantas horas más y tener tiempo para mí, bueno y todo eso hasta que mi hermanastra Rachel, no me despierte con unos de sus "conciertos" matutinos, pero por suerte ya ha salido.

Después de una ronda de ejercicios y de bañarme, estoy en mi habitación buscando que ropa usaré hoy, me detengo y me miro en el espejo, _demonios, debo de dejar de comer tanta pizza, he empezado a perder mis marcados abdominales_, termino de vestirme, y escucho la puerta abrirse, debe ser mi novio, no sé porque últimamente no me avisa que va a llegar… eso me molesta demasiado

Salgo y lo encuentro sentado en la mesa de la cocina revisando su celular

S: "Hola Finn, que haces aquí tan temprano?"

F: "Así es como saludas?" me dice sin dejar de ver su teléfono

S: "Bueno, tu tampoco me has dado el mejor saludo" me acerco a él y le doy un pequeño beso en forma de saludo

Me alejo y me sirvo el desayuno, una taza de café y tostadas, me siento a la mesa, y empiezo a comer, todo está muy silencioso, es raro… de pronto siento unos ojos sobre mi

F: "Hey Santana, no te quedó un poco de lo que estas comiendo? no he desayunado"

S: "No sabía que venias, así que no preparé más, pero hay cereal y leche, te puedes servir" digo de la manera más amable que puedo

F: "Pero sabes que no me gusta el cereal"

_Dios… parece un niño…_

S: "Entonces termina de comerte esto" le acerco mi desayuno de mala gana, me levanto y me preparo mi nuevo desayuno

Finn nota que eso me puso de mal humor así que empieza una conversación para tratar de que se me pase, me pregunta a cerca de mis programas favoritos de televisión, a veces se le olvidan el nombre de los personajes pero sé que intenta interarse por mis gustos y tener algo de qué hablar. De alguna forma logra hacer que el enojo se me pase, no me gusta que otros tomen mi comida, terminamos de desayunar, pero todavía es temprano y ya terminé mis trabajos de la universidad, así que simplemente nos quedamos hablando

F: "entonces a que hora es que sales hoy?"

S: "Finn… levo 3 meses de clases con el mismo horario y no lo sabes?"

F: "Lo siento, sabes que tengo mala memoria"

S: "A las 5…" _Vamos Santana no te enojes, Finn solo trata de ser amable, inténtalo tú también_ "que te parece si cuando salgo de clases, vamos a cenar?"

F: "Está bien, te espero y vamos a la pizzería" _Aquí vamos de nuevo con la pizza…_

S: "Mmm… yo estaba pensando en otro lugar, algo más… elegante, como a los lugares que Mike lleva a Tina"

F: "Pero San, sabes que no puedo pagar esos lugares, me quedé sin trabajo y apenas sobrevivo con que mi mamá me envía"

S: "Pero para salir con tus amigos siempre tienes dinero verdad!?" _Me levanto de la mesa muy enfadada… Finn obviamente lo nota_

F: "No puedo creer que no son ni las 10 de la mañana y ya estás enojada!" _Aquí vamos de nuevo otra discusión…_

S: "Si por que siempre soy yo! Santana la perra con mal carácter!"

F: "Pues si, no tienes un buen carácter"

S: "Si tienes razón y tampoco tengo un buen novio" _Ooops, golpe bajo…_

Puedo notar como sus ojos se empezaron a humedecer y cambia de estar enojado a estar dolido, yo debería sentirme mal, pero extrañamente no es asi, veo como se acerca a mi

F: "Por que piensas eso?"

S: "Olvidalo, solo mejor bete, nos vemos más tarde"

Veo como mi novio sale de mi apartamento

Horas más tarde, voy saliendo de clases, Finn me mandó un mensaje de texto diciéndome que el autobús se habia varado, entonces llegaría por mi un poco tarde, entonces me quedé hablando con mi mejor amigo Kurt, mientras esperaba a que su novio Blaine saliera de clases

K: "Entonces le dijiste eso..?" mi amigo sabe mejor que nadie que mi relación esta muy deteriorada

S: "Si, ya no lo soporto, siempre pasamos peleando"

K: "Termina con él entonces, sabes que ya no lo amas como antes"

S: "No puedo, no puedo herirlo de esa forma"

K: "Pues le harás más daño no haciéndolo, y sobre todo te haces daño tu"

S: "No sé que hacer y tampoco sé que hacer con ella" Kurt se acerca y me da un abrazo, sabe que no lo estoy pasando nada bien, creo que es el único que lo sabe, me conoce muy bien y con solo mirarme a los ojos lo nota

K: "Quinn es tu mejor amiga, en algún momento deberías decirle lo que sientes"

S: "Yo no puedo, ni siquiera he podido decirle que me gustan las mujeres, menos podría decirle que ella me gusta"

K: "Yo sé que es difícil, pero deberías de intentarlo"

S: "Lo pensaré"

K: "Por cierto, ahora hablé con ella y me dijo que mañana si saldrá con nosotros"

S: "En serio?" Kurt nota mi cara de felicidad y solo se rie de mi

K: "De verdad la rubia te tiene mal"

Mi celular recibe un mensaje, es Finn indicándome que ya llegó

Después de ir a comer pizza, volvemos a mi apartamento, Rachel está viendo por millonésima vez Funny Girl, asi que Finn y yo nos vamos a mi habitación, nos acomodamos en la cama y empezamos a ver televisión, despues de unos minutos, mi novio empieza a acariciarme los brazos y besarme el cuello, me dejó llevar un poco, de todos modos es mi novio cierto? Nos empezamos a besar, el ambiente se está calentando mucho, siento como Finn intenta quitarme la ropa y ahí lo interrumpo

S: "Finn detente, no tengo ganas"

F: "De acuerdo" Finn se vuelve acomodar a mi lado y tenemos un poco de distancia.

Ultimamente ya no disfruto el sexo con él, es como tener un saco de papás sobre mi y solo se preocupa por su placer, ha subido demasiado de peso y me incomoda un poco, sé que puede sonar egoísta, pero yo me mantengo en forma y tengo mucho menos tiempo libre que él y Finn solo se dedica a jugar videojuegos, vamos santana deberías recordar porque te enamoraste de él y dejar de quejarte por todo

Lo abrazo y le doy un pequeño beso en los labios

S: "Hoy solo quiero que nos quedemos abrazados viendo televisión" me regala una sonrisa de medio lado y me da un beso en la frente

Después de varias horas de ver televisión, estoy a punto de quedarme dormida, hasta que recibo mensajes de Quinn

Q: "Te olvidaste de mi hoy? "

S: "He estado ocupada lo siento"

Q: "Me imagino, vi que te fuiste con tu novio, ya me imagino lo "ocupada" que estabas"

S: "JA JA… muy graciosa rubia, mejor porque no admites que no puedes estar un dia sin mi?"

Q: "Muy graciosa López… que haces?"

S: "Nada, veo televisión y tu?"

Q: "Voy saliendo para tu apartamento"

S: "No es una buena idea, mejor nos vemos hasta mañana" no sé como escribí eso, lo más que quiero es pasar tiempo con ella, pero de verdad no es una buena idea, Finn está aquí y ellos no se llevan muy bien

Q: "Has roto mi corazón" acompaña el mensaje con una imagen de un gato llorando

S: "Lo siento, para compensarlo mañana yo invito la primera ronda"

Q: "De acuerdo, supongo que tu novio está contigo, usa protección, no quiero que tengas un hijo con él. Buenas noches"

Y sé que hasta ahí quedó la conversación… Quinn nunca escribe "Buenas noches" a no ser que ya no quiera hablar… pero no sé porque se enoja, ahora que empezó a salir con un tal Biff casi no nos vemos, yo siempre he hecho tiempo para ella, mientras me quedo en mis pensamientos Finn me empieza a hablar, él también estaba ocupado con su teléfono y ni siquiera lo noté

F: "San, mañana salimos con los chicos?"

S: "Finn, mañana vamos a salir con Kurt, Blaine, Quinn y el novio de Quinn, te lo he dicho todo la semana"

F: "Pero yo no quiero ir"

S: "Ya me habias dicho que si"

F: "Pero ellos no me caen bien"

S: "Yo siempre salgo con tus amigos, deberías de acompañarme"

F: "También son tus amigos! Nos conocemos desde el colegio!"

S: "Finn! El viernes pasado salimos con ellos!"

F: "No iré mañana con ustedes, no puedes obligarme"

S: "Bueno tampoco puedes obligarme a seguir contigo! Esto se terminó!"

F: "No no no! Santana está bien, iré con ustedes"

S: "Vete Finn, hablamos luego"

Fin se reusó a irse, no quería que quedáramos así, creo que la acción fue un poco drástica, pero de verdad me enojó mucho

En viernes es la noche, estoy en el bar esperando a que lleguen mis amigos, Finn me ha mandado muchos mensajes y también ha llamado pero no he estado de humor para hablar con él, en realidad no estoy de humor para nada, pero Kurt me obligó a venir porque dice que nunca salgo con ellos y además sino venía Quinn iba a aparecer en mi apartamento y me traería arrastrada hasta aquí.

Unos 10 minutos después aparecen Kurt y Blaine, y cinco después llega Quinn

Q: "Hey!" dice Quinn mientras me golpea en el hombro, es una especie de saludo o algo asi que tenemos!

S: "Hey" le devuelvo el golpe "Y el chico manzana?"

Q: "No lo llames asi" se sienta a mi lado y recibo otro pequeño golpe "No pudo venir porque está muy ocupado con los exámenes"

S: "Pero acabaron la semana pasada!"

Q: "Yo tampoco veo al saco de papas por aquí" Quinn me responde de forma defensiva

K: "Hey Quinn, déjalo ahí, están pelados"

B: "En realidad terminaron…" chismosos…

Q: "Que!? Porqué no me habias dicho!" recibo otro golpe

S: "Creí que estabas cansada de escuchar de mis problemas, yo mejor me voy, no tengo animos de estar aquí" me levanto y siento como Quinn me sostiene

Q: "San quédate, lo siento, vamos a divertirnos" Quinn me da una de esas sonrisas a las que no puedo resistirme y decido quedarme

Empezamos a tomar y de pronto me siento un poco mareada, pero no mucho, solo como cuando dejas de preocuparte por todo, nos encontramos con algunos amigos de la universidad, Elliot, Adam, Brody, Dani… y se unen a nosotros, en realidad se está convirtiendo en una buena noche

Empezamos a jugar "Yo nunca" y a Quinn le tocó tomar la mayoría de veces, ya estaba bastante ebria, de verdad me preocupaba

Llegó el turno de Blaine y dijo "Yo nunca… he besado a una mujer"

Quinn y yo teníamos que tomar un shot, pero se habían acabado

Br: "Lo siento chicas ya no hay"

Quinn hizo berrinche porque quería seguir tomando

Q: "Compra más!"

K: "Quinn ya no puedes tomar más" dijo Kurt mientras le quitaba la botella de cerveza de Adam que Quinn le habia quitado

D: "No es justo, a mi si me obligaron a tomarme todo" dani ya estaba empezando a manifestar los efectos del alcohol y estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar

A: "Dani tiene razón, es lo justo o pueden besarse" _cállate Adam.. que estoy pensando! Sigue diciéndolo, siempre lo he soñado, pero seria aprovecharse de Quinn, no no puedo hacerle eso_

Br: "Si! Adam es una buena idea! Beso! Beso!"

Y todos los demás lo siguieron con su "Beso! Beso!"

S: No chicos, no lo voy a hacer"

E: "Vamos San, es solo un besito o quieres que Quinn termine en el hospital?"

S: "No es obligatorio que se lo tome es solo un juego"

B: "No seas aguafiestas…"

Q: "Yo no tengo problema, es solo un beso" Y sin darme cuenta, Quinn tomó mi rostro y me besó en los labios y de verdad sentí fuegos artificiales, este ha sido el mejor beso de mi vida y no quiero que acabe, siento como su lengua pide permiso para entrar en mi boca y le doy permiso, nos seguimos besando no sé cuanto más, hasta que empiezo a volver a la realidad por los gritos de mis amigos

D: "Woo woo chicas!"

B: "Eso fue increíblemente caliente"

E: "ahora vamos a bailar!"

Todos se levantaron de la mesa y se dirigieron a la pista de baile, menos yo que todavía estaba en shock, y usé la justificación de que estaba un poco mareada

Un rato después Kurt y Blaine trajeron a Quinn a la mesa para que descansara, pero la verdad es que estaba muy ebria

Q: "Por qué estaaas aquiii?" Quinn se arrecuesta a mi

S: "Estoy un poco mareada"

Q: "No seas aburrida, vamos a bailar"

S: "Quinn, apenas puedes mantenerte de pie, quédate un rato aquí"

Q: "De acuerdooo, lo que seeea por estar contiiigo" Quinn me abraza, está demasiado ebria, normalmente no lo hace "Sabes, tus labios son suaves y das los mejores besos"

S: "Jajaja Quinn, estas tan ebria, mañana tendrás una resaca terrible"

Q: "No me importa, porque asii pude pude besarte" Quinn me volvió a besar, eso no me lo esperaba, creo que necesito más alcohol, llamo a uno de los meseros y trae más bebidas y Quinn no ha dejado de acariciarme y abrazarme y dejarme pequeños besos en el cuello y las mejillas.

Ya no me siento muy bien y sé que Quinn menos, asi que decido que es tiempo de que volvamos a casa, escribo un mensaje a Kurt diciendo que ya nos vamos, espero que sea legible porque sé que también estoy ebria.

Salgo del bar con Quinn y tomamos un taxi, que nos lleva a mi apartamento

A la mañana siguiente…

Me despierto o más bien, Rachel cantando me despierta, y lo que siento es un gran mareo y dolor de cabeza, la luz está entrando por la ventana, ya debe ser pasado el mediodía, pero me siento horrible, no debi tomar tanto ayer, me doy media vuelta para dormir un rato más, me asusto un poco cuando me doy cuenta que Quinn está a mi lado, simplemente no me acordaba que estaba aquí o como habíamos llegado, ella sigue durmiendo tranquilamente, de pronto me percato que.. ambas estamos desnudas! Mi corazón empieza a palpitar muy rápidamente, que demonios pasó ayer!?


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Muchas gracias a quienes comentaron y leyeron, esta nueva historia es algo personal que uso como deshago, asi que está planeada para ser corta, pero dependerá de ustedes

Espero que les guste

* * *

Santana POV

Me despierto o más bien, Rachel cantando me despierta, y lo que siento es un gran mareo y dolor de cabeza, la luz está entrando por la ventana, ya debe ser pasado el mediodía, pero me siento horrible, no debí tomar tanto ayer, me doy media vuelta para dormir un rato más, me asusto un poco cuando me doy cuenta que Quinn está a mi lado, simplemente no me acordaba que estaba aquí o como habíamos llegado, ella sigue durmiendo tranquilamente, de pronto me percato que.. ambas estamos desnudas! Mi corazón empieza a palpitar muy rápidamente, que demonios pasó ayer!?

Trato de tranquilizarme, no pudo haber pasado nada cierto? Pero por qué estamos desnudas, tomo todas mis fuerzas y entro al baño a tomar una ducha, me apresuro, salgo de mi habitación, ya que Quinn todavía está durmiendo, si me siento mal, ella peor, entonces la dejo descansar un rato más.

Estoy en la cocina buscando algo de comer, veo que Rachel se acerca

R: "Santana cómo te sientes? Como amaneciste?"

S: "Bueno, tengo un dolor de cabeza enorme y me siento pésimo" Rachel se acerca a mí, y me quita la comida que saqué

R: "Siéntate, yo lo preparo… me imagino la resaca que debes de tener, ayer me asusté por el estado en que llegaron"

Rachel se pone a preparar mi desayuno, bueno almuerzo, a veces ella me saca de quicio pero siempre tiene ese tipo de detalles conmigo. Me alegro de tenerla en mi vida, es mi hermanastra, mis padres se divorciaron así que mi papá se volvió a casar con la madre de Rachel, por eso es la poca diferencia de nuestra edad, solo soy unos tres meses mayor, al principio nuestra relación fue difícil pero ahora nos llevamos muy bien, podría decirse que es mi mejor amiga, excepto por Quinn… Quinn… tal vez ella sepa algo de lo que pasó cuando llegamos

S: "Rach… ayer cuando llegamos.. Quinn y yo.. qué pasó?"

R: "Por Dios Santana no lo recuerdas!?" Rachel me vuelve a ver con ojos de sorpresa

S: "mmm… no" me siento realmente apenada, Rachel se preocupa porque he tenido problemas con el alcohol últimamente y siempre le prometo que no volveré a tomar… tanto..

R: "Bueno, ustedes dos llegaron muy ebrias, gritando a la casa, luego empezaron a bailar o algo así, Quinn si estaba mucho más ebria, luego se vomitó encima tuyo"

S: "Y luego…" Rayos no recuerdo nada, necesito más información

R: "ambas se empezaron a quitar la ropa y quedaron desnudas, algo que por cierto no quería ver.. y luego Quinn se desmayó y la llevaste hasta tu cama y ambas se quedaron dormidas, como está Quinn por cierto?"

Gracias Dios, Alá, Buda sea quien sea que existe, que bien que no pasó nada de lo que después me pueda arrepentir

S: "Sigue dormida, iré a ver como está"

R: "De acuerdo, dile que ya casi está lista la comida"

Regreso a mi habitación y Quinn está todavía dormida, asi que me acerco en silencio

S: "Quinn.. Quinn.. vamos despierta" la muevo un poco, sé que Quinn es de las personas que les cuesta despertar, veo como empieza abrir un poco los ojos y se queja

Q: "Hey.."

S: "Como te sientes?"

Q: "Siento que la cabeza me va a explotar"

S: "Lo sé, pero ya es tarde, levántate, toma una ducha y ven a comer"

Unas horas después, vamos en mi moto camino al apartamento de Quinn, cuando llegamos la acompaño a la puerta y me voy a despedir

Q: "San.. Sabes por qué.."

S: "Por qué, qué?"

Q: "Por qué estaba sin ropa en tu cama hoy?" Noto que Quinn está muy nerviosa, normalmente usaría esta situación para molestarla pero creo que no sería correcto

S: "La verdad no lo recuerdo, pero le pregunté a Rachel y me dijo que llegamos muy ebrias, luego te vomitaste, así que nos quitamos toda la ropa y luego te desmayaste, entonces no te dio tiempo de ponerte otra ropa"

Q: "Oh.." noto un poco de… decepción en sus ojos?

S: "Creo que no deberíamos volver a tomar tanto jeje" intento aliviar un poco la tensión que claramente hay entre nosotras, pero no funciona entonces.. "Bueno Quinn, nos vemos" Quinn se acerca y me deja un beso en la comisura de los labios… rayos la quiero volver a besar, me acerco un poco y ella también, nuestros labios están a menos de 5 centímetros, cuando escuchamos

Bi: "Quinn" demonios, lo odio tanto, hace que nos separemos

Q: "Biff! No esperaba que llegaras tan pronto!"

Quinn se aleja de mí y sale corriendo a donde está el y le da un abrazo, lo odio, vamos Santana controla esos celos,

Me despido rápidamente de ellos, cuando estoy a punto de empezar mi viaje, recibo una nueva llamada de Finn, creo que debería hablar con él, pero no le contesto, le escribo un mensaje de texto diciéndole que en media hora llego a su apartamento

Treinta minutos después estoy en la puerta, reuniendo todo mi valor para poder hablar con él, sino habíamos terminado, lo haré ahora, estoy totalmente enamorada de Quinn y la conquistaré y la haré mi novia, antes de que Biff lo haga, porque por el momento solo están saliendo o eso creo

Toco la puerta, y Finn me recibe con un abrazo

F: "Gracias Santana por venir, de verdad quería hablar contigo"

S: "Yo también"

Fin me sirve la cena, al parecer él la cocinó, algo que nunca había hecho por mí y la verdad la comida está rica

Hablamos de temas banales…

F: "Bueno y que te pareció la comida?"

S: "Horrible" noto Finn baja la cabeza "Es broma, está deliciosa" le regalo una sonrisa y el me devuelve una

F: "Gracias, le tuve que pedir ayuda a mi vecina, pero quería sorprenderte"

S: "Gracias"

Finn es muy buena persona, es muy amable y es mi mejor amigo, a veces siento que mi peor error fue ser su novia, ya que lo voy a perder

F: "San… como estamos?"

S: "A que te refieres?"

F: "Todavía somos novios o qué?"

S: "Finn yo…"

F: "Santana por favor, dame otra oportunidad, yo te amo" Finn toma mis manos, está a punto de llorar y yo también, pero no puedo permitírmelo

S: "No, lo siento" veo como sus lágrimas empiezan a caer por sus mejillas y un nudo muy fuerte se empieza a formar en mi garganta

F: "Yo puedo cambiar, ya conseguí un nuevo trabajo, no es mucho pero ya te puedo comprar más cosas, ir a los lugares que te gustan, ser más responsable"

S: "Finn, no es tu culpa, es que…"

F: "Hay alguien más cierto?"

S: "Finn…"

F: "Es Quinn verdad?" no digo nada, de verdad me sorprendió "Lo sé, por como la miras, lo haces de la misma forma que me mirabas hace un año antes de conocerla, también porque ya no me regalas tantas cosas, y sé que no es tu obligación pero ahora gastas mucho dinero comprándole cosas a ella, también veo como sonríes cuando recibes un mensaje de ella o alguien menciona su nombre, sé que ella es la primera y última persona con quien hablas en el día cuando ese debería de ser yo. Pero también sé que me quieres mucho y no habías terminado conmigo por miedo a lastimarme."

Siento mis lágrimas caer por mis mejillas, ya no disimulo nada y solo dejo que fluyan. Finn se levanta y me abraza, hasta que me calmo

S: "Lo siento de verdad"

F: "Lo siento yo Santana, tal vez si hubiera sido un mejor novio, nadie hubiera rellenado el espacio que tenía que llenar yo."

Sé que Finn está dolido, pero también sabe que es lo mejor para ambos

S: "Finn, crees que podamos seguir siendo.."

F: "Amigos?" asiento con la cabeza "Tal vez más adelante, pero por el momento no, te amo demasiado y no voy a poder soportar verte con ella"

S: "Perdóname"

Doy media vuelta y me voy a mi casa, cuando estoy a punto de llegar, recibo una llamada, es Quinn

Q: "Santanaa!"

S: "Que pasa?" Quinn se nota muy asustada

Q: "HAY UNA ARAÑA GIGANTE EN MI HABITACIÓN!"

S: "y?" Eso explica todo, Quinn le tiene fobia a las arañas

Q: "Puedes venir a matarla?"

S: "Y tu novio?"

Q: "Biff no es mi novio y ya se fue, por favor ven a matarla"

S: "De acuerdo, ya llego"

Volví a montar mi motocicleta y fui lo más rápido que pude

Al llegar vi que era una araña no más grande que unos 2 centímetros, pero igual la mate

Q: "Gracias Santana, no sé qué haría sin ti, eres mi caballero de armadura brillante"

S: "Bueno, posiblemente hubieras incendiado tu apartamento igual que todo el edificio"

Me quedé un rato más con ella, pero ya era tarde y había sufrido muchas emociones en el día, así que solo quería llegar a dormir a mi casa

S: "Bueno Quinn, ya me voy" dije caminado hacia la puerta

Q: "No! No te vayas, y si aparece otra araña"

S: "Te traje insecticida, solo le rocías un poco y morirá rápido"

Q: "Pero y si se sube en mi rostro mientras duermo?" parece una pequeña niña asustada, esos ojitos que hace no puedo resistirme

S: "De acuerdo, me quedo"

Dos semanas después

Estaba en la hora del almuerzo en la universidad comiendo con Quinn, cuando veo que recibe un mensaje y su expresión cambia a tristeza

S: "Quinn, que pasa?"

Q: "San te acuerdas de aquella banda inglesa que me encanta?"

S: "Si supongo, la indie aquella con el tipo pelirrojo?"

Q: "Si, de la que me regalaste todos sus discos" creo que Finn tenía razón, le regalo demasiadas cosas

S: "Jeje, si que pasó? Sacaron un disco nuevo?

Q: "Bueno, mañana se presentarán en el pub que fuimos con los chicos la semana pasada, y yo quería ir, así que Biff quedó en conseguir las entradas, pero acaba de ir y me dijo que ya no hay"

S: "oh que mal, es una lástima, y no se presentarán en otro lugar después?"

Q: "si, pero al otro lado del país"

S: "Lo siento Quinn, sé que de verdad te gusta mucho"

Q: "Si… bueno será en otra ocasión"

S: "Pero por qué Biff no las compró antes,? si yo hubiera sido él, las compro apenas me hubieras dicho"

Q: "Porque no pensó que se fueran a agotar"

Las clases volvieron a empezar, Quinn se fue a su salón y yo se supone que también debí haberlo hecho, pero mis planes fueron otros

Llamé a mi tío que se encargada de cobrar de impuestos de ese tipo de espectáculos para ver si no me podía conseguir una entrada, ya que siempre le regalan y me dijo que no, ya que habían agotado desde el primer día que salieron a la venta, no sé cómo ese baboso "solo amigo" de Quinn no sabía…

Luego, fui a hablar con unos vecinos que sé que también les gusta la banda para ver si no tenían un entrada extra que me vendieran y me dijeron que no

Busque en un montón de páginas de internet para ver si alguien estaba revendiendo una, pero nada

Así que fui al pub y no me fui hasta que me dejaron hablar con el dueño del lugar, me dijo que ya todo estaba agotado pero le rogué demasiado que me dejara entrar, pero finalmente, logré que me vendiera dos entradas, aunque terminé pagando 3 veces el precio de cada una y tuve que ensenarle uno de mis pechos, ah y por ultimo pague 100 dólares para reservar la mesa del frente, definitivamente son e tipo de cosas que solo haría por Quinn.

En fin, espero que todo valga la pena, ya que creo que mañana le diré a Quinn lo que siento por ella, puede que todo salga mal pero por lo menos sé que hice lo mejor que pude.

Horas más tarde, llegué a mi apartamento y le mandé un mensaje a Quinn diciéndole que ya que no Biff no habia conseguido las entradas, saliera conmigo y ella aceptó.

Al día siguiente, me estoy alistando para ir a recoger a Quinn, y tengo alrededor de dos horas buscando que ropa ponerme, pero no sé que utilizar, así que recurro a Rachel, ella no tiene el mejor sentido de la moda pero una segunda opinión nunca está mal, al final escojo un vestido negro, no tan corto como siempre los uso y ajustado a mi cuerpo

R: "A donde vas por cierto?"

S: "Iré a un concierto"

R: "Y por qué te preocupas tanto por como te ves?"

S: "Solo quiero verme bien"

R: "Segura? O vas con alguien especial?" Rachel sabe que terminé con Finn, pero no sabe el verdadero porque, supongo que quiere saber si estoy saliendo con alguien

S: "Solo con Quinn"

R: "Tu y Quinn…?" No escucho bien lo que me pregunta, ya que ya voy tarde

S: "Lo siento, ya voy tarde, me prestas tu auto o vas a salir? Tengo que pasar por Quinn"

R: "Sabes que nunca salgo, puedes usarlo"

Salgo a toda prisa, en el camino voy pensando en lo que Rachel me dijo, ella piensa que Quinn y yo somos algo? O sea somos muy buenas amigas, casi nunca nos separamos, nos habremos besado en frente de ella el día que llegamos ebrias a la casa? Mmm… tal vez se lo preguntaré después… a veces me siento mal por mi hermanastra, nunca sale porque casi no tiene amigos, de hecho creo que no tiene, creo que la próxima vez le diré que salga conmigo…

Perdida en mis pensamientos llega por Quinn, le mando un mensaje diciéndole que ya estoy afuera, unos minutos después la veo salir, lleva unos jeans ajustados que hacen ver su trasero más hermoso de lo normal, vamos Santana no piense en eso, una blusa blanca y una chaqueta de cuero, me encanta cuando se viste un poco "ruda", entra al carro

Q: "Hey"

S: "Hola Quinn, emm te ves… muy bien" nunca le digo este tipo de cosas, estoy demasiado nerviosa

Q: "Gracias, tú también, bueno siempre lo haces" veo como sus mejillas se tornan rojas y baja la mirada

Después de unos minutos un poco incomodos..

Q: "San, a donde iremos?"

S: "Es una sorpresa"

Un rato despues llegamos al pub y me estaciono

Q: "San, pero no podemos entrar, hoy solo es con…"

Y saco un par de entradas de mi bolso, antes de que ella termine su frase

S: "Entradas, lo sé" se las doy y me abraza demasiado fuerte

Q: "oh por Dios gracias San! Eres la mejor"

Nos bajamos del carro y vemos la enorme fila que hay, Quinn está realmente feliz, pero noto su cara de frustración

Q: "San… hay una fila enorme, tendremos lugares pésimos…"

S: "Hay Fabray… nunca se te queda bien…" le dio "enojada"

Q: "San.. yo.. lo sé.. lo siento"

S: "Tengo todo solucionado, sígueme"

Nos acercamos a la entrada y me acerco al guarda, inmediatamente nos deja pasar y nos guía a nuestra mesa

G: "Su mesa señoritas" le guarda se aleja, le corro la silla a Quinn para que se siente y tomo asiento al frente suyo

Q: "Dios Santana como lo hiciste!?"

S: "Bueno, sé que querías venir, asi que me esforcé bastante" Quinn me regala una de sus hermosas sonrisas y yo estoy totalmente derretida.. la presentación ahí un comienza, asi que me levanto para ir al baño, siempre que estoy nerviosa me dan demasiadas ganas de orinar.. lo odio, veo que el baño de mujeres dice "Fuera de servicio" asi que tengo que ir al que está afuera, cuando salgo, no puedo tener mejor suerte, me encuentro con el vocalista de la banda, no pierdo nada en intentarlo, asi que me acerco a él

S: "Hey Brad!, disculpa" Creo que se llama asi

B: "Si?" veo que me mira un poco extrañado

S: "Sé que no debería hacer esto pero, podrias…"

B: "Un autógrafo, una foto? Si claro" veo que se acerca a mi

S: "No, es podrias, dedicarle una de tus canciones a mi amiga Quinn, ella de verdad ama tu banda y yo quiero, quería ver si podrias.." estoy muy nerviosa

B: "Mmm… normalmente no lo hacemos"

S: "bueno gracias" doy media vuelta y me voy rendida

B: "Espera!" siento como toma mi brazo y me hace girar

S: "Si?"

B: "Por que quieres que lo hagamos? Se que le gusta la banda, pero no entiendo porque una amiga pide eso por otra"

S: "Yo bueno…" no sé que decir, nunca lo volveré a ver, asi que le decido decirle la verdad "Yo.. estoy enamorada de ella, quiero decírselo, pero no se como y la verdad me costó mucho conseguir las entradas ya que un tipo le dijo que él la iba atraer pero no las consiguió, asi que ayer me volvi loca buscándolas y me di cuenta que haría cualquier cosa por ella"

B: "De acuerdo, lo haré"

S: "De verdad!?" no puedo creerlo, gracias, estoy a punto de abrazarlo, pero no lo hago y el se da cuenta

B: "Puedes abrazarme no hay problema" entonces nos abrazamos "sabes cual canción quieres que se la dedique?"

S: "Puede ser When You Love Someone?"

B: "Excelente elección, Quinn entonces?"

S: "Si Quinn Fabray" B: "Perfecto, nos vemos ya tengo que salir"

S: "Muchas gracias!" Le grito mientras se aleja Después de ir al baño, vuelvo a la mesa con Quinn

Q: "Por qué tardaste tanto!? Ya va a empezar!"

S: "Lo siento, el baño estaba muy lleno"

El concierto empieza, tocan tres canciones y la banda se toma un descanso para volver a salir dentro de 5 minutos

S: "Lo estás pasando bien?"

Q: "Excelente, gracias de verdad Santana"

S: "No hay de qué, eres mi mejor amiga sabes que haría lo que sea por ti"

Q: "Gracias" Quinn me da un beso en la mejilla "Por cierto, nunca me contaste por que terminaste con Finn"

S: "Es una larga historia, te la cuento después" en realidad no es una larga historia, solo no quiero que hablar de él arruine el buen momento que tenemos y todavía no sé que palabras utilizar para decirle a Quinn que la amo

Q: "De acuerdo, por cierto te acuerdas que siempre me dices que Biff es mi novio y yo te digo que no" yo solo asiento "Bueno, ahora si lo es" Quinn me sonríe demasiado y yo solo siento como mi corazón se para y se quiebra en mil pedazos, siento como las lágrimas se empiezan a aparecer pero tengo que ser fuerte

S: "Que.. que bueno" le regalo una sonrisa, pero estoy rota por dentro, solo quiero irme de aquí, pero no puedo, ya saben… uno por amor hace cualquier cosa y no quiero arruinarle el rato a mi amiga

Q: "Solo tú lo sabes por cierto" Quinn intenta seguir hablando pero la banda vuelve a salir

B: "Bueno, ahora vamos a continuar cantando When You Love Someone, esta canción está dedicada especialmente para Quinn Fabray, espero que les guste"

When you love someone  
you'll do anything  
you'll do all the crazy things  
that you can't explain  
you'll shoot the moon  
put out the sun  
when you love someone

you'll deny the truth  
believe a lie  
there'll be times that you'll believe  
you could really fly  
but your lonely nights  
have just begun  
when you love someone

when you love someone  
you'll feel it deep inside  
and nothin else  
can ever change your mind  
when you want someone  
when you need someone  
when you love someone...

when you love someone  
you'll sacrifice  
you'd give it everything you got  
and you won't think twice  
you'd risk it all  
no matter what may come  
when you love someone  
you'll shoot the moon  
put out the sunwhen you love someone

La canción termina, yo estoy a punto de llorar, pero porque ahora Quinn pertenece a alguien, alguien quien defectivamente no haría ni la mitad de cosas que yo haría por ella, pero a veces tienes que sacrificarte para que la otra persona sea feliz.

Quinn se levanta y me abraza y solo me dice "te amo" Pero es un te amo de amigas, y no es el mismo amor que yo siento por ella.

* * *

dejen comentarios, es gratis :)


End file.
